The invention relates to a lifting apparatus, in particular a cable winch.
From JP 48 056761 U a cable winch with a cable drum is known, which, via a travelling mechanism of a crane trolley, is suspended on a rail and is able to travel therealong. The cable winch has a base frame formed essentially of two base plates. The base plates are orientated in parallel with respect to each other and are mutually connected at a spaced disposition with respect to each other via bar-like longitudinal beams. The cable drum is disposed between the base plates and mounted at both ends, wherein the axis of rotation of the cable drum extends in parallel with the longitudinal axes of the longitudinal beams. The cable winch is suspended on the travelling mechanism via two bolts. The bolts are, on the one hand, passed through bores in downwardly extended side plates of the travelling mechanism and, on the other hand, through bores in two suspension plates of the cable winch. The suspension plates, which for this purpose are extended upwards beyond the base plates, are disposed between the base plates and at a spaced disposition with respect to each other and also to the respective adjacent base plate. The base plates are suspended or attached on the suspension plates, in that the longitudinal beams are guided through corresponding bores in the suspension plates. In order to be able to set the desired distance between the base plates, bushings are pushed onto the longitudinal beams which lie against the inner sides of the base plates and the outer sides of the suspension plates.
In the citation DE 561 113 C an electrified block and tackle is described with a comparable base frame also receiving the cable drum. A mounting element with an L-shaped cross-section is attached in each case to outer sides of the base plates facing away from the longitudinal beams of the base frame. The mounting elements are in each case placed onto the ends of the lower longitudinal beam protruding on the outer side of the corresponding base plate and clamped via a nut screwed onto the end as an extension of the longitudinal beam and serving as a holding part.
FR 2 928 637 A1 also describes the base frame of a cable winch, the base plates of which are formed essentially as a rectangle and are connected via a total of three tubular longitudinal beams which extend at a spaced disposition and in parallel with the axis of rotation of the cable drum received in the base frame.
There is already known, from German patent application DE 43 10 770 A1, a motor-operated cable winch for lifting work in theatres. This motor-operated cable winch is driven by an electric drive motor which acts on a cable drum via a transmission. The transmission is disposed, together with two brakes, within the cable drum. The cable drum is mounted at both ends in a base frame which substantially consists of two mutually spaced-apart base plates orientated in parallel with each other. The base plates each have a substantially rectangular shape and are attached together via four longitudinal beams orientated in parallel with the longitudinal axis of the cable drum. The longitudinal beams are formed as spacer pipes which are each connected to the base plates in their corner regions by means of a tie rod guided within the spacer pipe and threaded nuts screwed thereto at the ends. The planar end surfaces of the spacer pipes lie against the inner sides of the base plates in the region of through-bores for the tie rods. This motor-operated cable winch is formed as a so-called foot-mounted hoist since the motor-operated cable winches are attached via u-shaped connecting beams, which are open at the top, to a stationary support structure or to a warehouse floor. For attachment of the motor-operated cable winch to the connecting beams, two further holding bores are disposed in the base plates next to the through bores for the longitudinal beams in the region of the lower long side of the base plate, which holding bores serve to attach the base plates via stud bolts to the limbs of the u-shaped connecting beams. For oscillation-damping purposes an elastic element can be disposed between the stud bolt and the holding bores.